


Drunk

by Addy_X



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addy_X/pseuds/Addy_X
Summary: The word you didn't tell me的衍生脑洞，论Shaw是如何把喝醉的Root带回家的故事甜向
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Drunk

Shaw是在接到Harold的那一通电话后赶到酒吧的。

在那之前，她正跟在那个可能会对“号码”造成威胁的目标身后，刚好看见他走进某个黑帮的据点里。

……喔，总算有些意思了。

一扫往日的低沉，如果她的感情再明显一些的话，Shaw觉得，她应该会止不住的勾起唇角。

说起来，从重新回到小分队的那天开始算起，已经陆陆续续过去将近一年了。

但是其实在Shaw刚回来没有几天后，她就发现了一件事——大家似乎都心照不宣的达成了某种协议，他们从不让她参加任何危险的活动，只要稍微有一点危险系数的任务也都不会指派给她。

从第一天开始，她就只能在电脑旁做做后援，偶尔担当一下技术指导，或者帮着处理一些小磕小碰的伤口。

有时候就算她主动要求去保护“号码”，也是……数不完的文书工作。

看着眼前厚厚一叠资料，Shaw觉得额角好像有什么东西要跟着跳了出来。

保护？

嗯？

一天整整八个小时都坐在办公室里待命……这是哪门子的保护！！！

“号码”早早就离开了办公室，但是Shaw还被堆积如山的工作所淹没。

这些事情一天两天还好，一个月两个也可以商量，只是她没想到自己居然一整年都在忍受这种工作。

Shaw几乎很难才能压抑得住自己，不去真的动手把眼前的桌子给掀翻。

“那就拜托你了，Kelly。”就在这时，身边的一个同事走了过来。（*1）

那个男人冲Shaw笑了笑，然后把一叠文稿放在了她面前。

“……”Shaw很努力的让自己对他回以一笑，也很努力的忍住想把资料丢回到那个人脸上的冲动。

——为什么我非要来做这些蠢事不可呢？

她咬牙切齿的拿起放在桌上的文稿，怀疑自己是不是下一秒就会把它撕成两半。

就在这时，Shaw看见刚刚走过来的那个男人从“号码”的桌子上顺手拿走了个什么东西，接着就从办公室离开了。

她将文稿重新扔回到桌子上，似乎发现自己终于找到个很好的理由可以提前下班了，于是也抓起搁在一旁的大衣冲了出去。

毕竟……Harold叫她一直呆在办公室里不就是为了留心这些事情的嘛。

然后在跟着男人兜兜转转不知道多久以后，看到他走进某个黑帮据点，Shaw总算觉得笼罩在身边的低气压一下子都被驱散了，她看着那个逐渐消失在大楼里的身影，然后慢慢地摸向藏在大衣口袋里的枪。

与此同时，耳机里忽然传出一道声音。

“抱歉打扰你一下，Ms.Shaw。”Harold不慌不慢地说着：“我们这边有人出了点状况，可能需要你及时赶过去。”

Shaw翻了个白眼，觉得Harold还可以找个更烂的借口。再说了，就算真的有人出了问题，为什么一定要她去解决？

握紧了手中的枪不给予理会，她发现自己已经很久没有用过枪了。

确实，虽然Shaw每天都有精心保养过那些心爱的装备，但其实一次都没有将它们派上过用场——即便是在与Samaritan的战争都结束几个月了的现在，她也不曾动过一次真刀真枪。

对一个前政府特工来说……或者说对于一个热爱着那些惊险刺激的工作的人来说，还有什么比这更让她觉得无法忍受的呢？

Shaw径直往黑帮据点的方向走去，也就是在同一时间，Harold的声音再次在耳机里响了起来。

“Ms.Groves喝醉了。”

Shaw停下了步子，微微皱起了眉头，在她确定自己真的没有听错了以后，她又看了一眼手中的枪，最后不耐烦的叹出一口气，将它收了回去。

“告诉我地址。”

等到Shaw赶到酒吧的时候里面已经一团乱了。

没有人告诉她到底发生了什么，但是在刚踏进酒吧里的时候，她还是第一眼看到了跌跌撞撞往吧台方向走去的Root。

“号码”也在那附近，脚下躺倒了几个人，不知道什么原因，他似乎被吓得不清，甚至还没有等到Root靠近，他就已经慌慌张张的从后门逃走了。

“这位女士……”有个侍应打扮的男人走了过去，显得很不高兴的要去扯Root，但是还没等他沾到一丝衣角，就被人一把窜住了。

“不好意思。”Shaw加大了力度，把男人的手往与他关节相反的地方扳去，毫无诚意可言地说道：“我朋友喝多了，请你不要在意。”

侍应因为疼痛而扭曲了一张脸，当Shaw松开手之后，他捂着手腕满是忌惮的扫了几眼这个突然出现的女人。

个子不高，凶巴巴的模样像是吞下了几桶火药，显得暴躁异常。

他忽然觉得如果自己再站在这里，指不定还会成为这个女人迁怒的对象——虽然不知道她到底为着什么而迁怒，但是他咽了咽口水，还是决定明智的退到一边。

“喂，Root！”Shaw看也没再看那侍应一眼，只是自顾自地去拉Root。

但是就在她刚把那个走路都走不稳的女人扶好的时候，却猛地一把被Root推开了。

“你到底在做什么啊！”Shaw没有防备，踉跄的退开几步，一时间有些惊讶。或者说在发现Root难得对她使用这么粗暴的手段后，她就觉得心底莫名的窜起了一团火气，忍不住大声吼了出来。

Root没有理她，甚至还没有用正眼看过Shaw一眼，只是在嘴里嘟嘟囔囔着些什么，细碎的话语根本不能构成一个完整的句子。

“不要拦着我……我要去找到‘她’！”

“找什么找啊！”Shaw更不耐烦了：“你不是一天到晚都在和那该死的机器聊天嘛！”

而接下来的对话，几乎都是在这样无意义的内容上进行重复。

Shaw觉得自己再继续和这个女人纠缠下去，就真的要被人当成是傻子了，于是她总算放弃和女人讲道理了，选择用往常那样强硬的方式企图将Root从酒吧里拽出去。

不过她显然低估了Root的战斗力。

又是挥手一把将Shaw甩开，Root半撑在吧台上抓过一旁的手提包努力在里面翻找着些什么，但是她找了很久什么也没有找到，因为不高兴皱起了眉头，略显茫然的环顾了一下四周，在看到吧台旁躺倒在地上的那几个人时，终于露出了恍然的神色，然后摇摇晃晃地走过去，顺手从地上捡起了一个方方正正的东西。

“……”Shaw就这样无言以对的看着Root得意地晃着手上的电击器，像找到新玩具的孩子那样笑得非常开怀。

她知道这个女人一向都是个疯子，却完全没有想过一旦喝醉了，会比平常还要疯狂那么多。

在以前，还是一个特工的时候，她学会了怎么用枪让人安静下来，而更早之前当医生的时候，她也只会选择给病人来上两支镇定剂。

现在有没有人可以告诉她，如何在不伤害到别人的情况下制服眼前这个人？

滋滋作响的电流音隔着老远都可以听得清清楚楚。

Shaw忽然觉得额头隐隐作痛，不知道究竟是因为觉着伤脑筋的缘故，还是要气炸了的缘故。

同样火上浇油的是，耳机里传来一阵轻笑。

“忙着拯救女朋友的时候，你就不能再温柔一点吗，Shaw？”

“闭嘴，Reese！她才不是我的女朋友！”

Shaw恶狠狠的回道，然后对面就真的没有再传来调笑的声音了。

“你在干什么？”隐约从耳机里听到几道枪声，Shaw皱了皱眉，有丝不详的预感，她觉得John应该不会这样就闭上了嘴。

隔了一会，总算听到那个低沉的声音重新出现在耳边：“噢，在忙着给‘号码’善后。你要知道他企图揭露同事给黑帮洗钱的计划被发现了，现在人家正想着怎么把他灭口呢。”

“说起来……”John顿了顿，光听声音都可以想象出他故作无辜轻轻耸肩的模样：“这本该是你的工作。”

“……”

亏你还记得那本该是我的工作啊！

亏你还好意思强调那本该是我的工作啊！

耳机里又传来几声枪响，想到那个与自己失之交臂的任务，Shaw真的要很努力的克制住自己，才不至于咬碎牙根。

“你现在必须跟我回去，立刻！马上！”她眼明手快的抢走了Root手上的电击器，粗暴的拽过女人一边的手臂。

Root顿时皱起了一张脸，因为醉酒的关系一点也不显得可爱，反而带出了些泫然欲泣的感觉。

Shaw也跟着皱起了眉头，她本来想让自己显得更凶一点的，但是在看到这种表情的Root时，她还是选择松开了手。

“温柔，Shaw你要学会温柔一点的。”John的声音再次传了出来：“说实在，你都已经当着我们所有人的面来了那么激烈的一吻，怎么还不稍微珍惜一些呢？……我其实挺怀念那么直接的你啊。”

“哦，是吗？”Shaw冷哼了一声：“我想，我也挺怀念那时候半死不活的你，不介意的话，要不要再让你重温一下那时的感受？”

有句话说得非常好——千万不要轻易招惹女人，不然你会死的很惨的。

虽然Shaw再怎么强势，但她还是个如假包换的女人，所以John乖乖的闭上了自己的嘴巴。

毕竟，背上挨两个枪子可不是什么好玩的事。

也正是借着Shaw和John拌嘴的机会，Root迈着不稳的步伐向门口走去。

大概腿长总是有那么一些好处的，起码就算喝醉了，也可以比常人走的要快那么多。

等到Shaw察觉到的时候，Root已经不见了，她一把扯过被女人遗忘在酒吧里的手提包，立马赶了出去。

夜里的纽约很冷，寒风吹来带了些刺骨的感觉，酒吧大门前空荡荡的，见不到任何人，只有一闪一闪的霓虹灯照在黯淡的街头。

Shaw再次皱起了眉头，她觉得自己应该不至于这么快就跟丢了那个女人，又在四周看了一圈，才发现蹲在巷角处的那一抹熟悉的身影。

她无奈的翻了个白眼，然后走了过去。

不得不说，Root一向都是个美女，就算醉成了一滩烂泥，也还是随时随刻散发出那么一种致命的诱惑。

长裙紧紧贴在身上，鲜红的颜色将肌肤衬托的更加雪白，呈“V”字形的领子直开到了胸前，沿着纤细的脖颈一路交错蔓延，直露出半边……好吧，其实也没什么好看的。

但是Shaw还是很恼火，她甚至在想是不是应该折回去用枪托一个个把酒吧里的人打到失忆才能稍微缓解一下自己的怒火。

至于为什么而生气？

Shaw仔细想了想，觉得一定是因为她今晚错失了一个可以突突突的机会。

路灯斜斜的铺过来，只照了一半在Root的身上，而她的脸则隐藏在阴影里，看不分明，只是蜷缩在巷角，显得那么无助。

Shaw莫名的发现自己发不起火了，她想起了喝醉酒的人可能会觉得头痛，也可能会觉得很恶心——总而言之那个女人现在一定相当的不好受，同时又想起刚刚John说的起码让她温柔一点的话。

其实她也在怀疑自己脑子到底是不是进水了，但Shaw还是放轻了脚下的步子，努力不去吓到那个喝醉的女人。

但是在靠近了以后，她却发现Root肩膀在微微的颤抖，耳边甚至传来了小声的啜泣声。

……她哭了？

意识到这一点的时候，Shaw顿时觉得自己好像哪里被人踢了一脚，明明一向只有她踢别人的份，这种感觉让她觉得很不舒服，呼吸也变得不舒畅，好像喉咙里堵了一块什么东西，也让她心里的暴躁指数一下子飙了起来。

她忽然又很想发火，很想吼出来，也很想抓个人揍一顿。

只是……

Shaw深呼了一口气，然后俯下身。

“Root？”

女人没有理她。

Shaw再次吸了一口气，努力不让自己的语气显得太过僵硬。

“怎么了，Root？”

“我要找到她。”

Shaw没有再去想自己脑子里到底进了多少水了，她轻轻的拍了拍Root的背，像是要安慰这个从不在自己面前哭泣的女人一样：“你要找到谁？”

“Shaw...”

“我在，到底怎么了？”

“我要找到Shaw。”

Shaw的手僵在了半空中，久久没有反应。

“找了很久都找不到。”啜泣声还在耳边回响：“为什么‘她’从不告诉我任何关于Shaw的事情？”

“Shaw在哪里？”

“我需要找到Shaw...”

口中碎碎念着这些话，Root像是想起了什么，又摇摇晃晃的撑着墙站了起来。

但是还没有走出去一步，她就被人死死地拽住了。

因为疼痛，Root一下子皱起了眉头，但是Shaw没有放手，她也死死地咬着嘴唇，过了半响，才吐出一句话：“你不必去找她。”

“为什么？”喝醉的Root似乎变得更加天真了——不是平常表现出睿智又天真的模样，而是真正意义上那种单纯的样子。

她有些茫然的歪起了头：“你又是谁？”

Shaw没有回答。

第一时间，她发现自己不能很好的解答这个问题。

心里充斥着什么东西，从Root呢喃地出她名字的时候就不知道从什么地方奔涌了上来，但是她不能形容出那到底是什么。

毕竟……她是个天生就缺失了感情的人。

一旦扯到情感这一块，她的情绪好像都会在某一点上忽然消失，又或者明明有什么东西在身体里苏醒了，沿着血液奔腾流淌，却在流经心脏的时候猛地一下被堵住。

“我是你的……”

Shaw在这句话上顿住了，她皱了皱眉，发现自己居然找不出一个很好的定义。

或许她可以直接说——“我就是Shaw”。

但是，Shaw又是谁呢？

对Root来说Shaw又是什么呢？

她转动自己的脑筋，企图弄清其中的关系。

是……工作上的伙伴？

见鬼，有哪家的工作伙伴会住到一起？甚而至于还滚到了一起？她们早就超过那一层关系了！

那么再深层次一些，是朋友……或者说女朋友？

Shaw忽然想起来刚刚好像才跟John否认了这件事，俨然有种搬石头砸自己脚的感觉。

不过她还是努力的在思考着，努力地想搞清楚这个女人对自己来说到底意味着什么。

她可以轻而易举的感受到愤怒，却不能像普通人一样，因为别人的高兴而觉得欢乐，也不能像普通人一样，因为别人的伤心而觉得难过，更不能脱口出那么一句直白的、表达情意的话——尽管那对普通人来说是再简单不过的感情了。

可以说，其实连Shaw自己都再清楚不过，那样的她只会日复一日的伤害着自己身边的人……伤害着，那些爱着她的人。

她看着Root哭泣的表情，觉得自己是不是也应当觉得伤心的才对，但是她没有，什么感觉也没有，以至于Shaw对这样的自己感到异常的愤怒。

Shaw死死地咬着唇，直至尝到一丝血腥味的时候才松开了嘴。

“你是对我来说很重要的人。”

她换了一种方式来回答这个问题，虽然这并不是最好的答案，却是她现在所能做出的最好的选择。

Root不知道到底听懂了没听懂，只是睁着一双迷蒙的眼睛看着Shaw，看了很久很久，像是要仔仔细细的辨认清眼前的这个人。

“Shaw...?”

她没有再等Shaw回答，脸上绽放出大大的笑容顿时稀释了方才的悲伤，用还能活动的一只手立刻将Shaw圈到了怀里。

Shaw没有动，只是任她傻傻的抱住了自己，这样的Root简直就像小孩子一样，酒气和香水的味道混杂在一起难闻死了，但是Shaw却不觉得讨厌。

她发现刚刚所有让她恼怒的事情，所有困扰着她的事情，好像全都融化在这一个拥抱里。

真是奇怪啊。

Shaw闷闷地想着，有些怀疑自己是不是也喝醉了，不过她还是及时的想起自己到底来这里的目的究竟是为着什么。

于是Shaw拍了拍Root示意她放开自己。

Root没有任何反应。

“拜托。”Shaw无奈的翻了个白眼：“你这样子我们谁都回不去。”

“回去？回哪里？”脑子有些迟钝的人终于反应了过来，松开手，稍显茫然的望向Shaw。

“当然是带你回家了。”Shaw觉得这个女人忽然显得非常的可爱，眼中蕴藏着水色，带着对未知事物的不解与好奇，无意中让她想到那个也总是带着这样水汪汪大眼睛的Bear。

她忍不住也想向对待那只大狗狗一样，摸一摸这个女人的头，哄哄她。

只不过这种想法很快就被Shaw掐灭了。

对比了一下两个人的身高，她可不想踮着脚去干那种让人看起来傻透了的事情。

Shaw干咳了一声，企图掩饰方才的尴尬，当她看见Root还微微偏着头，似乎根本没想清楚所谓的回家到底是回哪里去时，莫名地觉得内心某个地方好像微微软陷一点。

那是种说不出的感觉，让她不由自主地放松了抓着Root的力道，轻轻补充道：“回我们的家。”

Root显然没听懂Shaw到底在说什么，也是，毕竟喝醉了的人你不能指望她的脑回路能像平时一样正常。

Shaw摇了摇头，近乎可以确认自己也醉的不轻了。不然的话，为什么她会觉得自己这样的行为应该就是所谓的“温柔”呢？

她天生的性格缺陷或许让她真的很难去感受到那些所谓的快乐和悲伤，但是无论如何，现在的她也学会了到底什么是在意。

所以——

Shaw又看了一眼懵懵懂懂跟着她身边的Root。

她是不是可以试着不要再那么别扭，稍微……对这个女人好一点呢？

再然后，第二天呈现在Root面前的是宛如轰炸机过境的厨房。

*1：Kelly Dyson，根妹曾用化名。


End file.
